


Black Pearl

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beach Sex, Fisherman x Mermaid, M/M, Romance, Smut, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: A grumpy, bitter fisherman was contented with his mundane routine until a prized treasure in the form of a bright, vibrant mermaid came crashing down his peaceful life.





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slight reference to carriers & mpreg
> 
> Word Bank:
> 
> Baram - Korean word for Wind  
> Miyeokguk - a nutritious seaweed soup. Usually served for birthdays

Eyes blazing with fire, teeth chattering and fists clenching, the fisherman stood on his ground, angry at the little fellow before him who did not flinch at the death glare. The other stared with disinterest at the glaring man, and waved his hand to dismiss him.   
  
“Stop pretending like you did not do anything and bring back my money!” The fisherman lurched forward and grabbed the elder man’s shirt, urging the other vendors to rush and hold him back away from other.

“Kyungsoo, you know that this is all I live for. How dare you fool me!?” The restrained man yelled while he was held back by the vendors.

“Sehun,” his friend from the sidelines spoke, “Kyungsoo did not do anything. We sold the fish fair and square.”

“Shut up, Jongin!” The other answered sharply. “‘Fair and square?’ Hah. You think I’ll believe you who helped this thief swindle me before?”   
  
“I do not know what the fuck you are talking about, Sehun,” Kyungsoo answered with such calmness that annoyed Sehun further. The younger opted to pull himself from the spectators’ hold but they only grunted and tightened their grip on Sehun’s arms.   
  
“Calm the fuck down, man,” Kyungsoo  _ chuckled, _ “it is not my fault that your fish weren’t of good quality for it to cost that much."   
  
“You fucker, we both know how large and healthy those fishes are with the big net I used. You already cheated on me before on the weighing and buying but I did not speak, but now, this is just too much,” Sehun growled, closing his eyes in indignation.

“I don’t know what you are saying,” the short vendor shook his head with a coy smirk grazing his lips. “You had been a fisherman for years yet you still do not know the basic stuff. Such a shame for grandpa.”   
  
“You…” The young fisherman pointed his finger at the vendor. He shook in such effort to calm himself down so he would not kill the despicable cheater in front of him.

“I thought we are friends,” he spoke bitterly and successfully grabbed his arms from the men. He rubbed his pained wrists and arms while glowering down the shorter man. “I do not know that you can throw our friendship just because of measly cash.”   
  
Kyungsoo replied with a cold, “this is business, Sehun. We are just doing what we are good at to earn money.”   
  
"You are right. You are good at cheating so I will do what I can do. To fish." Sehun stormed off the scene, pushing the onlooker out of his way and walking towards the shore.

“Sehun!” Jongin ran after him, pulling him by the shoulder only to get shrugged away.

“I am giving you a chance to choose. Is it Kyungsoo or me?”

The other was torn into the unexpected question, his irresolute eyes flashing left and right as if it would help him decide.

“You two are my friends! I cannot just choose one of you.”

“Well, I am not surprised anymore. You had always been uncommitted to anything, to anyone, that is not Kyungsoo. Just an advice, Jongin. Stay away from whatever illegal trade you want to resort in and stay away from Kyungsoo. It is not worth it.”

The disappointed man ran away fast, almost as if he was leaping in air, leaving behind a startled Jongin.

“W-Where are you going!?”

“I’ll go fishing,” the taller replied as he continued on his way.   
  
“Bro, you serious? It’s going to storm you stupid fucker!” Jongin yelled from a distance but Sehun did not give a shit at all as he went out of the market.

“Friends, huh.” He grunted under his breath once he slowed down. “If they will fool someone, then not me. I fished since I was a child so don’t they dare to fuck with me.”

He continued ranting to himself while marching towards the shore. “I know the economical value of the fish more than I know the back of my hand, so how dare they trick me like I am a retarded kid who does not know a bit about business?"

  
  
He was too enraged to notice the clouds looming over the once clear horizon.

  
  
"Fuck. I really should have taken those fucking big eyes out of his sockets." With his sturdy, toned arms, Sehun pulled the net he left on the sandy shore towards the boat. Despite being trained in arduous tasks like this, he was noticeably having difficulty dragging the net because of the sudden gust of power from the gale. The boat tied on the post on the shore was creaking, probably because of the blowing wind or the waves rippling from the pull of the wind.   
  
But Sehun? He was too blinded by his anger that he did not notice all those telltale signs, or maybe, he was simply being stubborn, desperate to earn back the cash he unwittingly lost from his 'friends.'   
  
He heard someone shouting from the shore, apparently a fellow fisherman, telling him to go home and let the bad weather pass. Sehun gave no heed to the warning and pushed the boat further, jumped in, let the rope go and started rowing.   
  
"Friends forever?" Sehun spat, his face contorted to a scowl as he looked ahead of the waters, not minding that higher than usual waves were starting to form. "Fuck off. Why did I hold on to that childhood promise?"   
  
"I will surely get at you two one day." He exerted more force in rowing as the images of his two said friends laughing while swimming on a pile of gold and silver flashed in his mind. "Go fucking drown in that gold, Do Kyungsoo. Perhaps you love gold more than anything so why not just become one? And Kim Jongin, hah, have fun kissing Kyungsoo’s ass."   
  
The sky had fully shedded its veil of peace, replacing it with sackcloth-like darkness that was slowly creeping towards the fisherman's way. Streaks of lightning ripped through the sky, and thunders rolled right after.   
  
Sehun cursed more, starting to regret letting his emotions get the best of him. He relented going forward when a blanket of heavy showers fell on his pathetic form.   
  
He did not want to admit it but he was alarmed, knowing that his small, miniature boat may get full from the rain.   
  
He hissed in surprise once he felt the cold seawater on his boat. It was then that he realized that the reason he did not fish today after he had his biggest catch yesterday was that he hit the boat on the jagged rocks, causing a small yet dangerous hole to form at the bow.   
  
With every growl and throwing the blame on Kyungsoo and Jongin, the wind seemed to blow more violently like its goal was to make the poor fisherman fall in the depths of the sea.   
  
"I am fucked," he muttered, sweating bullets once the eerie sound of the boat creaking with the roaring winds reached his ears. He was soaked from head to toe, and also, the fact that he brought the broken net instead of the right one finally sank in to him, making him realize that he sailed on for nothing.   
  
  
  


  
  
Not really nothing, but rather, his own grave.   
  
  
  


  
  
_'How cool,'_ Sehun wanted to utter but the fact that he was soon to die shed his nonchalant attitude. He was panicking, desperately trying to turn the boat around to go back at the shore, but the stubborn winds were pushing him far, far away until the shore was out of sight.   
  
"Help!" He yelled despite knowing that he was alone in the middle of tossing waves and a storm. He was too horrified by the answer he got—winds mocking him and the icy waters cradling his spent boat rather violently—to notice that his boat collided with the jagged rocks that damaged his boat yesterday.   
  
He was thrown off board way too hard that he was meters away from his now torn vessel.   
  
Sehun wanted to cry because his boat was his livelihood and his companion for years and that it held a lot of memories.

 

  
  
Though, what would be good of a livelihood when he would die?

 

  
  
He kicked, flailed his arms to get towards a floating piece of wood but to no avail. He could not stay afloat anymore and he was aware that he was gradually sinking.   
  
He opened his mouth to call for a rescue but he just swallowed a lot more of seawater. His throat felt so dry and he was losing the strength from every fiber of his body.

 

  
  
Maybe, he was destined to be an embittered soul forever, dying without someone to be with... dying alone…

 

  
  
...passing away from this cruel world without even knowing what love really was…

 

  
  
...not being loved, not loving at all...   
  
  
  
  
  
A swish of blue tail and an ethereal face were the last things Sehun saw before he lost consciousness.   
  
  


  
  
  
Once Sehun’s eyes fluttered open, he was met by a blurry image of his hut. He brought up his sore arms, which were painful to move, stretching them before rubbing his sleepy eyes. He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again, only to see that it was really his hut. He coughed, his throat feeling raw and sandy from the long slumber he had since he had last been conscious. He held his throat in distress, gulping saliva to satisfy the thirst that he felt.   
  
“How the hell did I end back home?” He rasped groggily to himself, unaware of the foreign presence listening to his mumbling from the door of his humble home. "Wasn't I dead?"   
  
“I brought you home, and no, you are not dead.” Sehun flinched at the sudden voice from the door being opened, and he was met by a pretty face holding a tray with a glass of water and a bowl of soup.   
  
Sehun squinted his eyes, trying to remember why the pretty face was familiar to him. His throbbing headache did not help him in thinking and figuring out what really happened, and all he could understand was that a young blonde lady with a flat chest and short, curly hair was shuffling closer to him.   
  
Grace and poise could be seen in the way the delicate stranger carried herself, judging from the way she was taking small, timid steps towards Sehun while holding the tray with care.   
  
“You sailed during a stormy day and your boat inevitably met its demise in the middle of the sea,” the lady explained with a voice deeper than what the finer sex usually possessed. Sehun was too disoriented to notice the slight bump of Adam’s apple bobbing on the stranger’s neck and all he could mutter was, “oh.”   
  
“You slept for two days, handsome,” the blonde said once she laid the tray on the small table beside Sehun’s bed. Sehun’s eyes flickered when he saw what was under the loose white shirt—which Sehun just realized was his—the lady was wearing.   
  


  
  
A chest as flat as a board.   
  
  


  
The lady slipped her pale fingers through her own hair strands that somewhat smelled like sea water when the wind whistled its way through the small, cramped space of the hut. She looked down at Sehun who was staring in a daze, noticing the slightest Adam’s apple he ignored moments ago.

“I was scared thinking that you were really dead, but thankfully, you are now awake.”   
  
“Wh-Who are you?” Sehun stiffly asked, tensing when the unknown person brushed the fisherman’s hair strands by her velvety hand. “Wh-Why are you we-wearing m-my clothes? Why a-are you even in my—”   
  
“Is this how humans treat their saviors?” If the question was meant to mock the fisherman, it surely failed, by the manner the other just tilted her head at the side while pouting. “You cannot remember me?”   
  
Sehun paused, his gaze focusing on the person’s beautiful face. Doe-like eyes that bore innocence and gentleness in them, cute, button nose perfectly fitting her small face, rosy cheeks that contrasted with the paleness of her face and her luscious, pink lips inviting Sehun to have a taste…   
  
“Mermaid?” He croaked, and the stranger hastily got the glass from the tray and brought the tip to Sehun’s lips who seized it and sat up, drinking all of its contents up to the last drop. The blonde was surprised at the abrupt action, but smiled nonetheless while answering the question.   
  
“Technically, I am a male so I should be called a merman, but in our species, there exists males called carriers, who can bear children and are more feminine than what males are supposed to be… and I belong in that category. So I guess you can call me a mermaid." The giggle that followed sounded so pure, and his face reflected his own amusement at his own confession.

 

  
  
A male?

  
  
A fucking male?

  
  
This lady has a phallus instead of two holes?

  
  
And what? Carriers? Men bearing children?

 

  
  
Sehun, now more awake, focused on the clothes the merman—mermaid, whatever, was wearing. Sehun's shirt fell right on the petite boy's shoulder, and judging by how he was constantly pulling the fabric down to his thick thighs confirmed Sehun's suspicion that the boy was not wearing anything under the shirt.   
  
Also, perhaps in place of the usual flowers girls adorn their heads with, a shell was attached on the upper right side of the boy's head.   
  
“Why are you telling me that?" Sehun inquired, annoyed at the display of apparent naïvety on the said mermaid's face. "You do not know me, right? Don't you know that I could be a bad guy that won't hesitate to turn you over in the town whenever I want to sell you?”   
  
It did not take a moment for the boy to reply. “I know that you will not do that even if you are given a chance." The blinding smile that Sehun was starting to get annoyed of painted across the mermaid's lips while speaking. “I do not know you, but your aura tells me that you will not take advantage of me. I believe in you.”   
  
  
  
_ 'I believe in you.' _   
  
  
  
The fisherman blinked at the unexpected answer, startled enough for his jaw to fall from its place. The blonde mermaid giggled once again, and Sehun found it irritating. The boy reached for Sehun's chin, tapping it slightly to make Sehun aware how stupid he probably looked like.   
  
Initially, Sehun's planned response was to slap the hand away because he hated being touched unless necessary, but the soft, warm touch the silky hand left behind made Sehun freeze.   
  
  
"You should eat, Baram," the petite boy smiled, gesturing towards the food on the tray.   
  
"B-Baram?" Sehun frowned, clearly displeased at the nickname he received from a complete stranger. "What even..."   
  
"Your aura is strong but cool," the boy answered, hand tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear with a permanent smile plastered on his face. "Just like the wind."   
  
"I am Sehun, kid. I really do not like it when people call me stuff other than my name."   
  
"Then Sehun, my name is Luhan but I prefer to be called Lulu," the sunny little thing grinned.   
  
"H-Hey, um, Luhan," Sehun spoke, not finding it comfortable to call the boy a cute girlish name. “It is quite late for me to say but thank you for saving me. I could have been dead if not because of you.”

“It is nothing. Mermaids ought to help those who are in trouble,” the other replied. He slipped his hand under Sehun’s back as if intending to make him sit up.

"What do you think are you doing?" The fisherman asked once he was pulled up with a pillow resting behind his neck. "I want to rest."   
  
"You already rested so much," Luhan answered while getting the bowl of seaweed egg drop soup. “Lulu will feed you."   
  
The fisherman peered on the bowl. "Miyeokguk? And it is not even my birthday."

“The woman who taught me how to make this said this is nutritious,” Luhan mumbled as he took a spoonful, which Sehun refused.   
  
"You are weak.” Oh, how the statement sounded so sour to the independent fisherman. “You need to get the nourishment you need for you to get strong again.”

“No need. I just need to rest. I am going fishing tomorrow.”   
  
"You do realize that you do not have a boat anymore, right?"   
  
The human’s expression noticeably darkened upon remembering the cruel fate his boat faced. His spirits went down and he let himself be fed by the mermaid.

“You will find a way. Lulu knows you will. You should rest for now though.”    
  


 

  
  
  
Sehun was alone.   
  
The fisherman lived by the seaside in the home of a kind old man who took him in when he was nothing but a swaddled baby lying somewhere in the middle of the seashore. The old man raised and loved Sehun like he was his own flesh. Sehun learned to fish at the early age of seven and accompanied his so-called grandfather until the latter’s death a few years ago due to the growing pile of snow on his head. The only things his grandfather left him was their humble hut, a fishing boat, nets and the livelihood of fishing. He stayed in the hut despite the number of fellow fishermen willing to take him for he found the location accessible for his job, not having to drag the heavy net from the town and constantly worry about his humble boat being stolen while he was resting at home... and that he hated multitudes of people. His old folk got along with the occupants of the town but never fully trusted them due to their erroneous practices especially in business. Sehun imbibed the trait, especially with his ‘friends’ betraying him just for a measly sum of money.   
  
He lived following a routine every single day. Wake up, eat, fish all day, run to the market to sell them, buy himself a morsel of food and dilly dally on his home with a small bag of coins.   
  
At times when he had more than enough money, he sometimes indulged in a whole bottle of wine he bought from the city. If feeling lonely, which he honestly rarely felt, he would come out of his hut and chat with a few fishermen, net weavers and sailors but other than that, life was mundane.

  
  
Like a square.

  
  
Like a black and white image.

  
  
And Sehun wanted to keep it that way.

  
  
But then, a catalyst came to destroy the peace and order in the fisherman’s life.

  
  
To say that Sehun was annoyed by the sudden intrusion of a completely different specie he better not be in touch with was an understatement. He lived the first twenty years of his life alone and the very thought of this sickeningly girly petite male who declared himself a mermaid suddenly living with Sehun—the mermaid begged and offered house cleaning and services as a payment, of course—made the human regret his life decisions.   
  
Perhaps, if only he tried to keep his cool in that stormy day then he might not have drowned that became the doorway for the mermaid to enter his life.

  
  
Sehun decided that he did not like this kid.

  
  
Sure, Luhan was not a kid. He was just a year younger than Sehun but his face said otherwise. Maybe it was Sehun who looked older for his age because of his permanent, default resting bitch face or it was Luhan who looked like a minor that could tempt perverted drunkards.   
  
Luhan had the face of an angel but Sehun would never admit it. Actually, Luhan seemed not be a mermaid; he was more like a cherub. His eyes were always looking at Sehun with the most innocent stare, and his long lashes were nearly touching his cheeks. Luhan's cheeks were naturally dusted with a rosy color that Sehun bet could glow into red apples when he was embarrassed. His pinkish lips contrasted with his milky skin, and they always looked so supple and wet because the mermaid had a habit of smacking and licking his lips.

  
  
...not that Sehun was observing. Why would an adult like him waste time on an annoying kid like Luhan?

  
  
Luhan could certainly sweep people off their feet, even if Sehun still did not let Luhan get out of the hut without him.

  
  
Sehun knew. Sehun just knew.

  
  
It was just Sehun knew he would not… would  _ never _ be charmed by the mermaid’s sweet, toothy smile.   
  
  
  
Because for the fisherman, Luhan was beyond annoying.   
  
  
  
He was the exact opposite of Sehun, and Sehun hated it.

  
  
Sehun preferred rising from bed naturally, without the damn window wide open for sunlight to enter. He often glared at Luhan everytime he woke up with the sun rays striking on his lids, but Luhan would just say, "Sehunnie, aren't you glad that we are blessed by the morning rays? Appreciate the beauty of a wonderful day!"   
  
And oh, how he hated that name.   


 

“Don’t call me by that name,” he grunted as he protected his eyes from the glaring light of the sun.

“Why, Sehunnie? Don’t people here call people’s name with ‘-ie?’”

“They do, but I hate it.”

“Sehunnie is a nice name.”

“Stop calling me that or I’ll throw you out.”

“Lulu won’t…… Sehunnie.”

A red hand print bloomed on Sehun’s face as he smacked himself.

  
  
Also, because Sehun was short of money, he only managed to buy the younger boy three sets of clothes that Luhan's delicate hands would wash. Sehun could not grasp the fact that the other was clearly into girly things so he bought simple garments that he thought would look decent enough on Luhan. The mermaid's instant reaction was to hug and attempt to shower his face with kisses, but of course, Sehun was fast enough to push the other away.   
  
Still, it seemed that Luhan took a liking of Sehun's clothes because he still wore them from time to time. As someone who hated having his personal things touched, Sehun scolded him, only for the fisherman to give in to the haunting big doe eyes shining with unshed tears and the irritating pleas of the mermaid.

The matter with Sehun’s clothes was that Luhan looked too small in them. Luhan looked like a hanger and unwanted skin exposure often happened, most notably his shoulder when Sehun’s shirt fell on the scrawny teen’s shoulder. Sehun usually didn’t mind those trivial things as he was used to town women wearing risque clothes and shaking their boobs in front of him, but seeing Luhan wearing the fisherman’s clothes quite disturbed him.

Luhan was also shy in regards of his own body. Sehun almost saw it once, when he almost walked in when Luhan was changing. Only the back and little ass were shown towards the fisherman yet Sehun could not help but notice how silky and spotless the mermaid’s skin was. Luhan, who turned and saw Sehun awkwardly knocking on the wall to call his attention, was so flustered that he stumbled down the floor hard, and Sehun had to deal with a whiny Luhan pestering and inquiring him if he saw anything.

 

“God. We both have junk, so what’s the matter if I see yours… not that I have seen anything.”

“Junk?” The tiny little thing peered inside his shorts to check. “You mean the human sex organ?”

“Y-Yes,” the flustered fisherman stuttered, regretting opening about the topic.

“S-Shouldn’t this be shown to Lulu’s lover only?”

“Maybe,” the fisherman turned away and walked outside of the hut, intending to dismiss the topic.

Unsurprisingly, the mermaid trailed behind him. “Where is Sehunnie going?”

“Picking fruits,” the fisherman deadpanned as he got his matchet, fruit picker and big basket. “You stay here.”

“Lulu wants to join.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Sehun knew what was coming if he refused so he relented and shoved the basket towards Luhan. “Carry this.”

Somewhere on their way home, Luhan accidentally dropped the basket full of fruits on Sehun’s foot that had the fisherman cursing and carrying the basket himself after handing his tools to Luhan. The fisherman ignored the mermaid the whole day only for him to give in when the poor little thing cried and begged not to be thrown away.

“Fine, fine. Stop crying,” the grumpy human groaned and tossed a small cloth towards the mermaid’s snot and tear stained face. “Who said I would throw you out? You can stay as long as you learn to shut the fuck up and do things right.”

 

Thus, a handful of Luhan in his erstwhile peaceful life.

 

As much as Luhan pissed him off, the fisherman could not bring himself to chase Luhan away. Apparently, the mermaid knew little about the world outside of the sea and he won’t go back to whatever home he had in there. It was like an unspoken gratitude that Sehun let his life saver dwell in his hut, and Luhan volunteering to do housekeeping in exchange of the roof above his head and the food he was fed.   
  
_ Just because I am indebted,  _ the fisherman convinced himself.  _ He will go away one day. He would. _   
  
  


 

It was another day of work for the fisherman. The sun shone brightly, its radiant rays kissing every single being under its power, yet the wind soothed the blazing heat on his skin. He changed his clothes into loose ones and grabbed his net before going out.

His eyes fell on the bubbly boy sitting down on the sand, legs sprawled as they sparkled under the sun. He played with crabs and talked with them in a language humans could not understand. If Sehun did not know better, he might have thought Luhan was a crazy, imaginative child having a wild imagination.   
  
"Where are you going?" The pretty head turned its way towards the fisherman who walked towards the right side of the coast. He stood up, trailing behind and bouncing next to Sehun.   
  
"Fishing,” the grumpy man answered.   
  
The mermaid gasped. "What? You do not have a boat!"   
  
“I always borrow, don’t I?”

A small hand wrapped around his big one. "No, do not go. Lulu will be bored." Yes, that one. Luhan always took a liking of addressing himself in third person, and it pissed Sehun more.   
  
"Then go out and have fun," the fisherman muttered as he took his hand away from the other.   
  
"Why do you have to fish, Sehunnie? Don't I serve you delicious food?"   
  
_ How is eating seaweeds everyday delicious?  _ "Delicious for mermaids like you. I need flesh food too, kid. Most of all, I need to earn a living.”   
  
"I want to join you."   
  
"No. This job is not for kids.”

“But I am not a kid!”

“You look and act like one,” Sehun remarked as he watched Luhan whining and pouting.

“Please, Sehunnie?” The little mermaid begged, further jutting out his bottom lip, tilting his head to make his eyes look bigger and clasping his own tiny hands together. “Pretty please. Lulu will be good, I swear.”

“No.”

“Please, please please pleaseeee.”

“No, no, no, no.” The fisherman silently cursed his luck as the boy behind him continued following him.

“God!” Sehun groaned, breathing deeply as he assessed the choice he was about to make. “Fine. Just don’t play around or I will throw you out the sea—”

“Yeay!” The boy jumped in excitement, only to slide down the slippery sand due to his legs still not used to standing.

 

The fall he waited for never came as Sehun caught him, the taller man’s arm just below the small of the mermaid’s back.

 

The light breeze gently ruffled the fisherman’s hair and everything became so slow for Luhan. The mermaid could only stare in awe and wonder how the human staring at him with intensity looked so handsome in such rags.

 

“You look like a prince, Sehunnie,” the boy giggled, speaking his thoughts out, and the next second, he was on the sand, wincing.

“Ouch! That hurts!” He whined, glaring cutely at the elder who dusted his own arm.

“Your fault for saying nonsense,” Sehun grunted as he walked away.

“Sehunnie, wait!” Luhan called as he quickly stood and ran towards the man. “Wait for Lulu!”   


 

Usually, Sehun only manages to borrow a small boat, probably due to his grumpy face and lack of people skills. But with Luhan chattering with the fishermen and their children, surprisingly, the boat owner lent them a bigger boat.  
  


Still, what would be the use of extra space when there was nothing to put in it?  
  


“Ugh,” the mermaid covered his eyes from the glare of the sunlight and fanned himself with his other hand. “It’s so hot!”

Just like any other day, the stoic fisherman merely ignored him.

“How can you last a day in the middle of the ocean without catching anything?” The talkative lad whined as he looked over the vast sea before them. “It has been hours and we still have not eaten anything.”

“This is my job, and no job is easy,” the human uttered after hours of not saying anything. “Go swim back alone if you are bored.”

“Swim back?” The mermaid gasped, appalled. “That’s cruel.”

“I am just telling you to do as your nature dictates you, _mermaid,_ " replied Sehun, shooting a side glare before focusing back on the net. “Besides, you aren’t of much help. You even managed to throw the fish I had fished back in the sea last time you joined me.”

The sheepish boy turned away in guilt, thinking back how he deprived Sehun of the day’s earnings and how mad and upset Sehun was that day. Not in a million years he wanted to make the human more displeased than ever with his presence, so the mermaid stared back at the water, gulping and internally praying for what he was about to do. With a deep breath, he spoke.

“Sehunnie.”

“What now?”

“Throw the net on this side.”

“What?”

“Throw the net here, Sehunnie.”

“And why will I follow you, captain genius?”

“Please just do it,” the doe-eyed boy pleaded, apprehension clear in his voice.

A very irritated Sehun wanted no more of the mermaid’s stupidly melodious voice to bother him so he followed, pulling the net out of water and throwing it near Luhan.

 

Twenty seconds passed.

 

“Well? What now?”

 

Ten seconds later…

 

“Why did you ask me to throw the net here?”

“Just wait.”

 

Another ten seconds flew.

 

“Luhan, for the second time, I am asking, why did you ask me to throw the net here?”

“Just wait.”

 

A whole minute passed.

 

The veins on the impatient fisherman’s forehead protruded in anger. “Luhan, I swear if you just wasted my time drawing back the net, you will—holy shit.”

The human’s eyes doubled their size when an onslaught of large, healthy fishes of different species came swimming towards his net.

“Look, Sehunnie, fishes, lots and lots of them!” The curly-haired mermaid squealed, clapping his hands at the sight of them.

“S-Stop whatever sorcery you are doing,” the fisherman alarmingly warned, “this is already too much for the boat to handle.”

“What? I can’t hear you,” the mermaid answered, the sound of the fishes splashing and swimming too loud for him to register the other’s words.

“I said, stop, we are tumbling—”

“What!?”

“STOP. WE. ARE. TUMBLING!!!”

“WHAT!?”

“I SAID STOP OR ELSE WE WILL—”

 

The boat inevitably tumbled, leaving the startled mermaid and fisherman floating on water with a very empty net and an upside down boat.

 

“Hihihi,” the blue-tailed little mermaid sheepishly smiled at the fisherman who held on the boat and net whilst mentally shooting daggers.

 

“Luhan…”

“I-It is nice bathing in such a hot weather, right?” The mermaid nervously chuckled, only to plunge in the waters as Sehun angrily swam after him.

“Come back here you imbecile! Yah, Luhan! Get your fucking ass back here you stupid!”

  
  
  


After Luhan tried his best to swim away from a vexed Sehun—only to fail and cry in pain as Sehun pulled him by the ear, they ended up going back to the boat, with Luhan using only a  _ teeny weeny bit _ of his abilities to call for some fish and catch them in the net. They ended up fishing a decent amount of fish, all huge and guaranteeing a generous price. They even managed to catch a king salmon which was usually rare at their place, its size making the rest of the fishermen and people by the shore and market astonished. The owner of the boat was initially infuriated by the damaged net and drenched boat but Luhan’s pretty, begging eyes and the large fish Sehun offered as compensation calmed him down.

They spent the rest of their evening sitting by the shore, with Sehun broiling a whole fish for dinner.

“That was like the most number of fish I caught in 20 years!” Sehun, who mostly ignored the mermaid or showed an annoyed disposition, mused, still shocked by the day’s earnings. “What did you do?”

“Lulu called them,” the gloomy mermaid lamented as he sipped from his bowl of vegetable soup. “I fooled my own species… Now, I feel like a traitor and murderer.”

“Told you. You should have not joined me fishing,” the fisherman who may or may not be affected uttered in reply. The mermaid simply sighed a grave sigh, and Sehun, awkward as ever, thought it was a good idea shifting the topic.

“Yah, why are you not eating?” He asked as he chewed on his rice and fish. “This tastes great and fresh.”

He did not expect glassy orbs to shoot him a scandalized stare. “Are you telling Lulu to be a cannibal? No way!”

_ Oh, that…  _ “Uh, then eat more seaweed and vegetables. I’ll buy some meat for us tomorrow.”

The lad nodded and popped a tomato in his mouth. He looked back at the handsome human who was then taking out the fish bones.

“You want some?” The fisherman offered, horrifying the mermaid further.

“I was kidding,” the fisherman remarked. “And well… I am not used to saying these stuff but you were surely useful today, kid.”

“Lulu was?” The mermaid perked up in surprise and a huge smile grew on his face when Sehun nonchalantly nodded.

“Yep. If only a bigger fishing vessel and a stronger net were available, we would have had more catch, but that’s already okay for today,” the fisherman added yet the mermaid could not hear him anymore.

“Sehunnie said I am useful,” the mermaid mused to himself, shyly giggling as he played with his fingers.

“D-Don’t let it get in your head,” the suddenly embarrassed human scoffed to the bashful lad. “Continue working hard so I may bear with your antics more.”

“I will,” Luhan cheerily answered with determination, only for his voice to hush down seconds later. “...just don’t throw Lulu away, please.”

“You make me sound like I am evil,” Sehun stared at the suddenly nervous mermaid who played with the seaweed in his bowl. “But mmm, I won’t as long as you don’t trouble me that much.”   
  
“Thank you.” The moonlight shone down the smiling mermaid, perfectly highlighting his angelic face and alluring figure. Sehun, stunned at the sight, merely darted his gaze back to his fish, stuffing its white flesh in his mouth as he tried to ignore the sudden beating in his heart.

  
  


  
  


Months passed.

It came to the point that Sehun managed to coexist with the bubbly bundle of joy that was Luhan.

Sure, Sehun still had moments when Luhan annoyed and irritated him like how Luhan still served him seaweed for breakfast, was loud and talkative 24/7, was too optimistic for Sehun’s realistic outlook in life, and the random hugs and compliments he gave whenever Sehun did something nice. Still, Sehun got used to all of those as parts of his routine.

Luhan, on the other hand, tried his best not to be a burden for the fisherman. He bought food from the market, ran errands for Sehun and accompanied him in fishing every now and then despite the guilt of ‘betraying’ his own species. The fisherman still scared him once in a while but he somewhat got used to his outbursts and stoic disposition.

With such harmonious relationship between the human and the mermaid, it was usual for them to sit on shore and revel in the night breeze, doing nothing in particular.

 

“So hot,” the mermaid complained, moving his shirt back and forth to fan himself. “And it is already night. Such a warm place this island is.”

He gazed at the man beside him, chiseled face so perfect as he stared ahead the horizon. Said man pursed his lips and whistled, and just like any other instance, a cool breeze came.

“How do you do that?” The mermaid asked as he ruffled his own sweaty hair.

Sehun spared him a brief glance. “Do what?”

“Attract the wind.”

“I don’t know,” fisherman replied as he leaned on his arms against the sand. “I just heard from my old folk that whistling helps. Most likely not possible and may just be a coincidence.”

Luhan stared as the human’s hair moved slightly to the direction of the wind, wondering how regal he looked even in such peasant wear.

“Maybe the wind likes you,” the mermaid mumbled mindlessly as he admired the other’s black hair, piercing eyes, high nose and pale, pinkish lips.  _ Maybe I like you too. _

“That is so dumb.”   
  
“Nuh uh,” the mermaid pointed towards a big boulder far from the coastline. “Before you knew me, I usually hid there and I could say everytime you whistle, the wind begins blowing.”

The elder furrowed his brows as he stared at the mermaid, bewildered. “You stalk me?”

“What is ‘stalking?’”

“Following me.”

“I was not following you,” the younger frowned. “I was just watching you.”

“Fucking creepy.”

“No it isn’t,” the other reasoned. “I always watched human life from afar, curious about the way you guys live. It just so happened I found this area the most peaceful as you are the only one living here.”

Sehun clucked his tongue. “You really observe humans? Aren’t you afraid to get caught or something? It is dangerous. Your life may be in peril.”

“That never happened yet. And even if they catch me, I can erase their memory.”

“You have powers?”

“Yes.” The mermaid pointed at a shell on his head that seemed to be bulging out. “Wanna see what this is?”   


Unexpectedly, Luhan removed the shell covering and Sehun gasped as he saw a black pearl sitting on what seemed to be a small crevice on Luhan’s head.   
  
“Holy shit!” Sehun, awed, observed and lightly touched the pearl. “Fuck, is this fucking real?”

“Of course.” Luhan giggled as he proudly showed the pearl that shone perfectly under the moon. “It is pretty, isn’t it? Only mermaids of royal blood have pearls.”

“Royal blood?” Sehun blinked and withdrew from the smiling mermaid. “You… are of royal blood?”   
  
“Lulu told you about it the day before the day before and the day before and the day before and…” The younger mumbled but all of those merely passed in an astonished Sehun’s ears. “I did say it while we were fishing.”

_ Shit, I was not listening.  _ “Ahhh, I quite forgot.”

“This is the Black Pearl of the Forgotten East Sea. The last who lived with this pearl was like centuries ago, and according to my father, people had always been searching for this. Once this is stolen from a currently living mermaid, it would be gone forever… just like any other pearls that disappeared.”

“I see.” Sehun absorbed the information and thought deeply. “What exactly about it makes it so valuable?”

“Because it is rare. This has the same amount of power and abilities like the other pearls but as this is rare, this is more prized. Humans do not know about the powers it has but only its monetary value.” Luhan carefully caressed the pearl like it was a baby. “Through the pearls we bear, we can transform into humans and dwell on land, erase memories of humans who discover our secrets and many more. The only downside of this is that it is like our heart.”

“Heart?”

Luhan lightly tapped his pearl before placing the shell back on its place. “Once this pearl is removed from its place, I will inevitably perish."

“Aigoo, just when I thought I’ll have some extra cash selling that,” the fisherman jokingly muttered in an attempt to mask the sudden perturbation he felt at the statement.  _ Luhan… perish… _

Luhan pouted and flashed his glassy eyes at the fisherman who knew what was coming.

“Fuck, I was just kidding,” he panicked. His hand drew soothing circles on Luhan’s back who started shedding some tears at the cruel joke.

_ Fuck my lack of timing.  _ “God, don’t cry. I didn't mean it,” Sehun did his best to convince as he awkwardly patted Luhan’s shoulder.

“Luhan, I am sorry. I swear I was joking.” Sehun internally cursed himself as he brainstormed for proper words to say. “I… I am a jerk, I know. Slap me, punch me, kick me, just please do not cry.”

“Maybe… Maybe you can sell it if you really need to,” Luhan raised his head, looking at Sehun with his gorgeous orbs, button nose, pinkish cheeks and quivering pouty lip; all of those making something inside Sehun churn. “You can sell it… take it as my ‘thank you’ for taking care of me.”

“No, Lu, fuck, what was I thinking,” the fisherman rubbed his own face in annoyance at his own tactless mouth. “You do not have to do that. I… you… you do not need to you die just because of a meek fisherman like me.”

“B-But you are not just a meek fisherman!” Luhan protested. The mermaid stood up and spread his hands animatedly and it was as if he was not crying seconds ago. “Sehunnie is a great one! You have sharp eyes and instincts that could tell where to fish and-and your strong arms can pull a heavy net and you smell like the sea and I like it and you curse like a sailor which is bad but cool on Sehunnie and you are very dedicated and honest and kind and nice despite your forehead furrowing when you are angry—”

  
The mermaid stopped when he heard a laugh. Hs peered down the fisherman who sat on the sand, laughing his heart out. His eyes crinkled into tiny crescents, his teeth sparkled like pearls and his laugh sounded like silver bells tingling with the afternoon breeze and anything pleasant.

 

 

Sehun laughed in his presence…  _ for the very first time. _

 

 

As much as Luhan liked seeing and hearing Sehun do so, he was puzzled.

“What’s funny?” The confused mermaid flopped down the sand as he leaned a bit closer and stared at Sehun. “Did I say anything funny?”

“You are too naïve to be the royal prince of the sea,” the fisherman chuckled as he wiped his tears. “You are over complimenting me.”

“Eh? No. Lulu is just being honest.” The mermaid tilted his head to the side, terribly confused yet he gasped in surprise when Sehun poked his forehead and blew on his nose.

“Never in my life did I meet someone who is as passionate as you,” the fisherman  _ smiled  _ and the mermaid felt his stomach twisting in a funny way and his heart thrumming at the precious sight. “And to think the prince of the sea appreciates a peasant like me, wow, I am privileged, _Your Highness._ ”

“I…” Luhan trailed off, embarrassed at the sudden title he was addressed. “I… I also know Sehunnie was joking when he said he would sell my pearl, because Sehunnie is a softie despite his fiery exterior.”

“Softie?” Sehun playfully glowered at the younger who sweated at that.

“I… I was joking…”

“You dared to call me softie?” Sehun shook his head as he leaned towards the mermaid who fell on his back and closed his eyes in fear.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! My God, you should have seen your face,” the fisherman  _ cackled _ and Luhan opened his eyes to see Sehun holding his abdomen, laughing so much.

Luhan, realizing he was tricked, whined as he sat and weakly kicked Sehun’s shin. “Wahhh, Sehunnie is such a meanie!”

“Meanie?” Sehun smirked menacingly and Luhan prepared to stand up and run.

“Run until you can because this meanie will eat you!”

The night was filled with hurried footsteps, hearty chuckles and giggles and heartbeats getting acquainted with the sweetest feeling in the world…

  
  


_ Love. _

  
  


 

 

 

_ The heavens were in chaos. _

_ A violent tempest raged the stormy skies where winged men fought each other. The king of the sky sat on the throne up in a very high tower, distressed while watching all the disarray and violence before him. _

_ A woman rushed in, carrying a swaddled baby and she screamed in woe, causing the man’s face to fall into bitter grief. He extended his arms towards the woman who gently handed the newborn. The man stood up, now crying, and he planted kisses on the baby’s face and whispered words that sounded so foreign yet encouraging. _

_ The man placed the infant on his throne, drew his scepter and aimed it towards the babe. He chanted words with might and power and the baby floated up in the air with a glow forming around him. Winged creatures intruded the fortress, eliminating every single individual in the room yet the man still continued casting a spell. Everyone else cowered from the powerful glow protecting the newborn yet someone more sinister and menacing than anyone else let out a loud cry as he threw a spear towards the man. _

_ Blood oozed out from the man’s mouth together with the darkness caving around them…  but the baby disappeared in a blink of an eye. _

  
  


Sehun stirred awake as the dream ended abruptly. His eyes were blown, his body cold and sweat covered his entire form. The annoying sunlight Sehun hated so much slithered through the small window hole, letting him know it was already morning. He took a deep breath, convincing himself that he was okay, that those weird dreams he had been dreaming of since forever were only figments of his imagination.

As he calmed down, he stretched his limbs while yawning and like his daily routine for the past few months…

“Lu, what’s for breakfast?”

Though, it was the first since Luhan came that there was no answer.

Sehun bolted up, looking around as he saw no sign of Luhan. There laid on the bamboo table a covered cup of ginger ale, bread and a bowl of seaweed and tomatoes but other than that, no Luhan.

Sehun lazily walked towards the door, scanning the hut’s surroundings but still, no Luhan.

“Bet he went swimming or walking,” the fisherman muttered to himself as he walked towards the table.

He ate in peace, just like how he wished his morning would be. No loud Luhan, no annoying mermaid chattering about sea life and the beautiful sunlight and no one to pester him.

Still, Sehun could not understand why a scowl remained on his face as he chewed on the stale bread. Irritation remained etched in his restless being as he finished his breakfast, totally not used to his routine being disrupted.

_ He should have waited for me to wake up,  _ he begrudgingly thought as he walked towards the basin to wash his face.

Sehun was bored throughout the day. He joined his fellow fishermen Jongdae and Minseok in their new fishing vessel. The two chattered throughout the day about town gossip, cheating vendors and customers yet nothing entertained Sehun. Minseok even talked about a job opportunity in a sardines factory yet Sehun spared no interest, mind flying to a certain blue-tailed mermaid, deer eyes and toothy smile.

“Where is that bubbly friend of yours, Sehun-ah?” Jongdae whined as he stared at the still waters. “He gives genuinely amazed responses unlike your grumpy face.”

“Shut up.”

 

The day was not a good one, with only a few fish caught despite staying in sea for hours. He bid the two goodbye right after splitting their day’s earnings and went home, expecting to find Luhan creating failure of a sand castle, playing and talking with crabs and dolphins and everything silly.

But no, no Luhan.   
  
_ 3pm already?  _ The fisherman frowned as he glanced at his house clock. It was not usual for Luhan to be out this late unless he was with Sehun.

“He is alright,” Sehun uttered all over again to convince himself, but his mind echoed words that said otherwise.

He flopped down the sand, trying to calm himself as horrifying thoughts disturbed him.

 

_ What if he was eaten by a shark? _

 

_ What if someone offered him some trinkets and he gets enticed? _

 

_ What if he is made to eat drugged food and he gets kidnapped? _

 

_ What if the townspeople caught him? _

 

A distressed Sehun pulled his hair in frustration as he stood up and ran towards the populated part of the island.

 

“Did you see a boy looking like a girl?” He inquired to every fisherman and net weavers he met along the shore.

 

“Did you see a pretty boy with a big shell on his curly hair?”

 

“His teeth is a bit crooked on the bottom and he smiles like a stupid puppy.”

 

“His eyes are big and like a doe’s and…”

 

“He is the one I fished with! How can you not know who he is?”

 

He received only one common response. “I didn’t.”

 

_ So annoying. So fucking annoying. He is such a troublemaking pest, fuck it.  _ Bullets of sweat oozed from every pore of his body as he ran asking anyone and searching every nook and corner for the mermaid.

_ Why do I need to get all worked up just because of you? Why can’t I stop thinking about your stupid face? Why do you need to mess up with my emotions!? _

 

“Fuck it!” He kicked the sand in irritation, ignoring the people looking weirdly at him. It has been hours since he started searching and it was already nearing sunset.

“Yo, Oh Sehun,” a girl suddenly called for him and he turned to see her weaving some nets. “What’s the matter?”

“Seulgi,” Sehun panted, hands resting on his thighs as he caught his breath. “Did you see a pretty boy with a big shell on his curly hair? He is half a head shorter than me and is thin and—”

“You mean Luhannie?” Sehun’s eye twitched at the nickname but the other did not notice it. “We met him for the first time today yet immediately adored him.”

“How…”

“We noticed him watching us weave and when we asked him to come over, he requested if we can teach him how to weave nets. He also had Seunghwan teach him how to create shell jewelry.”

_ So you are just flirting and playing around, huh. You’ll see.  _ “Where is he now?”

“Heard he went to the market to buy some strings and—hey, Sehun-ah, wait!” The lady sighed as she watched the retreating figure, and she went back to work.

Sehun’s long legs took him to the town market in no time. He inquired people again, ran towards every stall to search for the golden-haired boy.

He turned to the left, towards a souvenir shop, and saw the person he had been searching for talking and laughing with one of the people he loathed.

 

“Luhan,” he barked as he marched towards the pretty boy and his sun-kissed “friend.”

“Sehunnie,” a grinning Luhan mused and the other person froze, stunned.

“This is Jongin and he is very nice—ouch.” The mermaid whimpered when the fisherman suddenly held his arm tightly.

“Sehun, bro, about what happened before—”

“Let’s go home,” Sehun sternly said, dragging Luhan by the arm.

“You live together?” Jongin gasped.

“None of your business,” Sehun glowered as he walked away from the store, completely ignoring Luhan’s pained whimpers.

“Sehun, come sell your fish to us again,” Jongin pleaded, stopping Sehun on his tracks. “I swear whatever Kyungsoo did, he regrets it—”

“So you admit he really pulled some shit on me,” Sehun turned to glare at the man who stood rooted on his spot. “That’s not working anymore on me, Jongin. We are through the day you chose Kyungsoo over our friendship.”

The fisherman stormed away from the stall, dragging a whimpering Luhan outside of the town…

 

Not noticing how Jongin eyed the shell on Luhan’s head.

  
  
  


“S-Sehunnie,” the mermaid whimpered and tried to drag his arm back. “It h-hurts—"

“Don’t go near that bastard again,” Sehun cut sharply.

“But he is nice—”

“He is not nice, Luhan!” Sehun growled as his steps grew faster. “He and his friend broke my trust by cheating on me on business.”

“B-But—”

“And besides, why are you loitering around without permission?”

“I w-wasn’t,” Luhan cried, “please, stop, it hurts.”

Sehun raised his voice, tone mocking and taunting. “You weren’t? Hah, you think I’ll believe that? You were flirting with the girls and Jongin and whoring around with such skimpy clothes. Why? Tired of me already?”

“I said stop!” Luhan dragged his hand back with such force that Sehun flew towards the tree, back hitting the trunk. By accident, the bag Luhan carried was thrown with Sehun and it spilled its contents.

Sehun groaned, eyes blown in surprise at Luhan’s strength. He stared at the scattered things— _ Shells, strings, a bag of money, half woven net _ —and looked up in confusion. “What…”

“Lulu was not whoring around,” Luhan sobbed, furiously wiping his tears. “I went out to gather some shells to make into jewelry that I can sell. I had fishermen and their wives teach me how to weave nets so I can sell those to help you!”

The wide-eyed fisherman stuttered. “H-Help me?”

 

“I want to help you earn money for a boat,” the mermaid mumbled through his tears. “Sehunnie keeps on paying rents to other sailors and that cuts you further of the money you can earn… and-and Lulu adds up with your expenses and he does not even help and he does not want to be a burden to Sehunnie.”

Sehun stared at the insecure boy whose outburst gradually quietened down into soft sobs. To think that Luhan was not as dense and stupid as Sehun thought, and that the mermaid wanted to help alleviate his hardships…

  
  


Something warm bloomed in Sehun’s chest again.  
  
  


He rose on his feet and walked towards the crying mermaid, caging the little thing into a tight embrace.

“Fuck, Luhan. I am sorry. I didn’t know. I am sorry. Please forgive me.” The fisherman remorsefully whispered. 

“Sehun, hey,” the younger groaned, tapping the elder’s back. “Too tight.”

“Like I care!” Sehun interjected as he nuzzled the smaller’s hair. “You have no fucking idea how long I was searching for you. I was so worried. You left without notice and I almost got crazy thinking and asking people where you were and if you were hurt or if you were captured.”

“You… you were worried?” The mermaid prince parted from the fisherman, his reddish eyes blown in wonder. “You tried finding me?”

Sehun averted his gaze as he got red to the tips of his ears. “Uhhh, ummm, o-of course! You did not even leave a note that you are leaving.”

“Uh, Sehunnie, remember that I do not know how to write.”

“Still! You could have woken me up.”

“You hate being woken up before 7am.”

“Then don’t leave! You live in my house, so you are my responsibility. And a burden? Hah! Bullshit. You may be loud, irritating, too sunny, too girly yet I am already used to it. And the fuck I care about a boat? As long as you tag along with that stupid face of yours, it is fine—”

Sehun groaned when limbs threw themselves around him, arms wrapped on his neck and head, and long legs surrounding his midsection.

“Luhan!” A very embarrassed Sehun scolded. “G-Get off!”

“Lulu is so happy,” the mermaid grinned cheekily as he rubbed his cheek against Sehun’s own. “Sehunnie was worried about me and he wants me around.”

“Lu, you are heavy, get off,” Sehun begged, holding the boy by the thighs only for the very hyper mermaid to bounce on his hold that gradually sent them tumbling down the sand. Despite his fall, Sehun found his lips quirking to a small smile as the handful of gumball in his arms kept giggling while still hugging Sehun.

“Never do it again, okay?” The fisherman sternly warned yet concern could be heard in his voice. “Do not leave without any notice or without telling me. You scared me so much, Luhan.”

“I won’t! I am sorry.” Luhan cheerily announced on his ear yet Sehun was not irritated a bit.

“And, you do not need to make and sell stuff just for me. I can manage, Lu. If you really want to create and sell those, then do it for yourself so you can buy things that you need and want.”

“But I only need and want Sehunnie,” was Luhan’s truthful answer.

“That… that is a different thing.” The flustered fisherman replied. “And you… you can talk with people but please, be careful with associating yourself with them… especially the likes of Jongin and Kyungsoo. Not all people are as honest as me in regards of their intentions on you.”

“I will,” the mermaid promised. “Lulu is sorry for troubling you, Sehunnie. Don’t be mad anymore, please?”

“Fine,” was a smiling Sehun’s tender reply.   
  


  
  
  
The moon was round, lighting up the whole island with its brilliant glow. It was one of the few nights they chose not to spend their evening on the shore but rather, on the sea.

Sehun sat on the big rock Luhan used to hide at. A tender expression was on his face as he watched Luhan splashing on the sea, having fun swimming and playing with a dolphin and some starfish. The mermaid’s royal blue tail held an iridescent glow as it reappeared from the waters. The thin film of water covering Luhan’s entire body every time he reemerged from the vastness of the sea made him more alluring and striking before the fisherman.

“Seriously, what do you need that shell bra for?” Sehun pointed out once Luhan was near. “Your chest is flat as a board.”

“Hey,” the mermaid whined and splashed some water towards Sehun in irritation, “for carrier men, those turn into breasts when we are pregnant.”

“Can you also breastfeed?”

“Breastfeed?”

“Uh, make your baby drink from your, uh, boobs.”

“Ah, making them drink mommy’s milky?” Luhan grinned as he rose his body from the water and sat beside the human. “Yes! Mama used to make Lulu drink a lot when Lulu was just a guppy.”

Sehun shook his head at the disturbing thought and instead settled on asking about a question he always wondered about. “Uhh, um, don’t take it the wrong way but don’t you miss your home? It has been long since you dove back in the sea.”

The mermaid’s beaming smile dimmed into a bitter one. “Of course, yes, but it was not like I have any reason to come back.”

“Huh?”

“I actually live far, far away,” Luhan looked towards the west as if recalling the horizon he used to see back then. “Papa died ten years ago. He was already old yet looked so young and strong so I thought he was healthy. He never complained until I was taken by surprise to see him falling very ill and dying in just a few days.”

Luhan leaned his back on the rock, and gazed towards the dark blanket of darkness and twinkling stars covering them. “Lulu did not know that the wastes humans dump in the ocean are already taking a toll on his health… just like any other sea creatures that perished from those toxic garbage. It was just too much that even the king of the sea like my father succumbed into severe illness.” 

“Humans in your place did that?”

“Yep. Just when we thought it could not get worse, our kingdom was gradually destroyed because of those exploding things humans throw for fishing.”

_ Dynamites.  _ Sehun paled in realization.

“Many perished due to the lack of leadership at that time so my siblings decided to take charge and told the whole kingdom to relocate. But then, my siblings fooled me by telling me to stay behind, for me to be the one to check if any other citizens are left in our kingdom. I was only nine back then so I could only obey, only to realize later on that the whole kingdom already left and I was left alone.”

Sehun felt his blood pressure rising. “How could your siblings abandon you? You were so young at that time, so helpless, and for you to be taken advantage of just because of their jealousy is downright cruel.”

“Honestly speaking, as I was the youngest, I was Papa’s favored one. My siblings never truly loved me because of that, so it was no wonder they did that.”

“It was not your fault you were the favorite. It was not exactly your choice to be favored and deal with their envy. They were older so they should have been the understanding ones among all of you especially because you were practically a baby back then.”

“Calm down, Sehunnie. It has been 11 years already and now, it barely matters to me.” The mermaid chuckled as he rubbed the fisherman’s shoulder. “As I was saying, since then, I swam for years and years without any permanent home until I reached this sea when I was 14 and got taken in by the mermaids nearby. I was filled with wrath as I saw the humans dwelling in this island, thinking that all of you were monsters just like the ones who lived near my kingdom. But then, I also envied humans. You all seemed so powerful, like you all had the power and authority to control the life and death of creatures like us.”

Sehun stayed silent, not knowing what to say except apologies threatening to spill from his lips. But the mermaid spoke first before he could. “Do you know what made me change my perception about humans?”

The fisherman simply sent him an inquiring look which Luhan answered with a beam. “When I saw you the first day I got here.”

“Me? And you mean the day you saved me?”

“No, but the actual day I reached this sea five years ago,” the mermaid answered. He further enlightened the surprised fisherman. “You were weaving a net that day. You seemed so determined and focused in your work. I was marveled by how fast your fingers moved on the strings so I watched you from that day on.”

“How come I never saw you? I always stared beyond the horizon so it is impossible that I never did.”

“You actually did,” Luhan giggled.

“I did?” Sehun, flabbergasted, stared at the mermaid as if the other was some other creature—which was, of course, accurate. “But… But I cannot remember any instance—”

Luhan pointed the shell on his head and Sehun deflated in realization. “You… you erased my memory?”

“You had a fight with your grandfather back then so you insisted on sailing alone,” Luhan recalled. “I wanted to see you upclose so instead of my usual place behind rocks, I swam closer to you. I was not aware how close I was to your boat so when you threw your net, I got caught. I struggled to get out but the net was too strong for me. You were so shocked to see a mermaid like me and I thought you would sell me away… only for you to get me on board to free me.”

Sehun, barely grasping the memory, asked. “And… and I did what after that?”

Luhan smiled at the vivid memory. “You apologized and asked me if I was okay. At that time, no matter how envious I was watching humans’ lives, I did not trust anyone of them, thus, I did not say anything. But you… you were so kind. You told me to swim away from the human civilization lest I want bad, greedy guys to catch me. You even gave me some bread and water before sending me off.”

“If I had no intentions to hurt you, then why did you have to erase my memory?”

“As I said, I did not trust humans. Who knows if you would tell others about the existence of mermaids. That would be betraying my species and endangering myself. If I invaded your personal space due to that, I am sorry. I did not want to be forgotten either.”

“Was that the only instance we met?”

“You seeing me, yes, but me being in contact with you, no.” The mermaid replied. His face grew downcast as he narrated. “Months later, when your grandfather died and you were left all alone, I always came by your house and kept everything in order.”

The fisherman’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait. Hold the fuck up. Are you telling me you were the one who cleaned my house for like two whole months?”

“Yes.”

“And the one who left me food and shells and pearls whenever I went out for fishing?”

“Yes.”

“And the one who put a blanket over me when I forgot to do so?’

“Yes,” the mermaid nodded. “I could not show myself to you but then, at least, I wanted to help. I know you were sad and exhausted and alone, so I thought doing those things could be my expression of gratitude for your kindness to me that day.”

Sehun remained silent, his eyes hidden by his bangs as he looked down the rocky surface.

“I am sorry if I went in your home without permission,” the mermaid sheepishly apologized as he scratched his head. “I promise I did not steal anything or whatsoever.”

“So that was why you knew where to bring me when I almost drowned.” The fisherman thought aloud as he mentally solved the puzzle. All of the now linked pieces all boiled down to a certain thought:

  
  


_ Luhan has always been my savior. _

  
  


Saved him by all those caring gestures, saved his life, saved him from losing himself to loneliness, saved him from living without purpose…

  
  


_ Luhan is my savior. _

  
  


Tiny fingers poked on the crease on his forehead, snapping him out from his reverie. 

“You look old when you do that,” Luhan giggled before it morphed into a pleading whine. “Please do not be mad at Lulu, Sehunnie. He just wanted to help.”

“I am not mad,” the fisherman smiled as he combed Luhan’s hair away from his face, surprising the mermaid by the sudden tender gesture.

“It is just… you did a lot for me during my down times yet I could not do anything for you.”

“You did,” Luhan whispered before his lips curved into a shy yet beautiful smile.  “You came to my life. You gave me a home. You accepted me for who I am. You are here for me.”

“Same,” the human returned the same sweet smile and Luhan had to stop himself from bursting with all the butterflies dancing in his tummy.   
  
“S-Shooting star!” The blushing mermaid suddenly pointed upwards, diverting the fisherman’s attention.

“It is so pretty,” the mermaid mused dreamily, and Sehun asked. “Do you have any wish?”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“Of course.”   
  
“To be a human.”   
  
“Why? Being a mermaid is cool.”   
  
Luhan confessed. “So I can be the right one for you.”

“But what if I want to be a mermaid instead?”

“Why?”

It was now Sehun’s turn to concede. “So I can be the right one for you.”

Luhan’s cheeks grew darker as a blushing Sehun cupped his face and leaned close to whisper to his lips.

“May I?”

“Yeah.”   
  
  


  
  
Luhan was a catalyst.

 

Sehun refused to form attachments with others. Sehun did not let anybody in his heart. Sehun used to find human relationships not worth wasting time over.

But a fluffball of energy and vigor entering his square life ruined his plans.

Luhan, with all his beauty, exuberance and optimism, managed to break in Sehun’s square lifestyle. He caused Sehun feelings the elder did not know he was capable to experiencing.

Sehun’s heart throbbed at the image of Luhan’s pretty face whenever he get too close.

He felt himself soaring when Luhan simply sat on the sand, patiently waiting for him for dinner.

He grew concerned whenever Luhan did something too risky or when he was hurt.

He was used to Luhan’s presence and hated it when he was not around.

He experienced unexpected arousals from merely staring on Luhan’s legs or saw too much skin.

He felt himself losing control seeing Luhan wear his clothes as if not knowing his effect to Sehun.   
  
Luhan was a catalyst.

 

A welcomed, treasured one.

 

They did not make it back to the hut as the two passionate souls stumbled on the shore. A very naked Luhan in his human form laid on the sand as Sehun hovered over him, kissing the life out of each other. Both were inexperienced yet desperation, thirst and need for each other was felt with every kiss and touch.

Every fiber of Sehun’s body felt on fire as he ravished the ethereal mermaid holding him close. The round moon illuminated the mermaid’s features and the fisherman was beyond enchanted by the entrancing beauty that welcomed him. Sehun could barely believe that this beauty, this precious someone as rare as a black pearl, would be panting below, all for him to have.

“Sehun-ah,” Luhan chanted like a mantra as Sehun marked his skin. His eyes clenched shut while his mouth parted for unadulterated moans as Sehun mouthed his earlobe and licked the shell of his ear before descending down to bring color to his pristine clear neck. Purples and blues bloomed with every nibble and suck, contrasting with the pinkish tone the delicate skin held. Lips and tongue travelled down narrow shoulders and breakable collarbones, sparing them a bit of attention before the human reached the brightly colored peaks on Luhan’s rubescent chest.

Hands clenched on the sand and hair as tongue played with the sensitive peaks, twirling and toying with them that had the pleasured being moaning and quivering. The mermaid gradually lost control of himself as fingers tweaked and rolled them and lips and tongue mercilessly stimulated them.

Sehun continued his journey downwards, worshipping the body that belonged to his one and only beloved. His hands slid up and down Luhan’s waist as he kissed his abdomen with fervor. He soon parted Luhan’s plush thighs and was met with the image of Luhan’s tiny leaking erection. It was pale like the rest of Luhan, save from the pinkish head that was already wet with precum. It twitched under the human’s gaze, and it looked so cute, so precious like the rest of Luhan.

Luhan noticeably shied away by turning his gaze to anything other than Sehun. Gentle hands cradled his face and he saw Sehun leaning down to place a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

“You are beautiful. Don’t be embarrassed,” Sehun husked before Luhan’s lips, kissing it. “Look at me. Don’t look anywhere other than me.”

“I will,” Luhan mumbled before catching Sehun’s lips and lightly sucking on them. “Can I… Can I see you too?”

“Everything for you, Luhan,” Sehun smiled. Parting away from Luhan, he hastily stripped himself of his clothing and Luhan gaped in awe as Sehun’s muscled body flashed before him.

“Sehunnie is beautiful,” the mermaid whispered, hands mapping down the expanse of firm, unmarked skin. As his hands explored the human’s chiseled body, his eyes darted down the throbbing manhood standing proudly between Sehun’s legs. It looked so thick and big and hard, very different from his own.

“Don’t be jealous,” Sehun chuckled as he noticed the pout on Luhan’s lips as he stared at the human’s cock. “Yours matches you… very delicate and pretty.”

“Don’t you find it ugly?” The insecure mermaid asked and Sehun shook his head.

“It is perfect the way it is.” Sehun slithered down the beauty’s legs, brushing his lips against the smooth, babyish skin on Luhan’s thighs. His hair brushed with Luhan’s sex, tickling the mewling mermaid. The younger whined and pulled on Sehun’s hair in need even though he did not know what he wanted, and soon he was granted his wish.

“Ohhh,” he mewled once warm mouth engulfed his member. He threw his head back once Sehun took all of him with barely any effort. His eyes rolled back as Sehun suckled on his tiny stick and dipped his tongue in the slit. His grip on Sehun’s inky strands tightened as the latter bobbed his head and blew him.

Chuckles reverberated around Luhan’s erection as Sehun realized how little he had to move before Luhan’s tiny size appeared and disappeared in his mouth. He did not have to make efforts to stretch his mouth around the tiny little thing nor did he have to gag on it. It leaked clear pearls in his mouth and its sweetness exploded like cocktails dancing on his tongue.

Luhan was so small, cute and delicious, and Sehun loved it that way.

“W-Wait.” The human stopped at those words and looked up to the mermaid in worry.

“Did I hurt you? Do you feel uncomfortable?” He uttered with such concern that had Luhan smiling.

“No,” the mermaid shook his head. His cheeks turned crimson shades darker when he croaked out what he wanted. “It is just… Lulu wants to do it to Sehunnie too.”

Sehun’s manhood throbbed simply at the request. He quickly got off Luhan and lied down on the sand. “Get on top of me and show your butt.”

“My b-butt?” The mermaid blushed as he crawled closer to Sehun. “That’s embarrassing.”

“There is nothing embarrassing showing me your beauty,” the human prodded and the mermaid, convinced, did as he was told.

Sehun gawked at the sight of Luhan’s thick thighs parted, cock dangling between them and a glimpse of the pearl of great price hidden between the two round globes. The sexual sight was just so arousing that his dick twitched in anticipation.

“Your thing quivered, Hunnie,” the mermaid giggled as he clasped his tiny hands around the big organ. It throbbed at the mere contact, and a chuckling Sehun encouraged him. “You can do what you want with it, baby.”

Luhan placed a gentle kiss on the tip and darted his tongue to have a taste of the translucent fluid oozing from the slit. It tasted funny in his opinion yet he liked it especially because it came from Sehun. He moved his hands up and down, pumping the large appendage and marveling at the veins protruding through the reddish skin. Sehun showed his appreciation through rubbing the mermaid’s butt and placing a tentative lick on his balls.

“Keep going, Lu,” he coaxed and a mewling Luhan nodded.

Sehun took Luhan in his mouth the moment the latter did the same. Luhan’s tiny mouth wrapped like a suction around his length and he could tell that Luhan was having difficulty taking him in. He rubbed the younger’s backside in comfort while he sucked around the baby dick. He gave a reassuring squeeze on the other’s ass when he felt Luhan taking half of him, tongue swirling around the head and girth.

Something dripped on Sehun’s nose and that was when he noticed the mermaid’s pink pucker leaking a sticky fluid. He remembered Luhan’s carrier status and he desired to have a taste of what Luhan would taste like.

Moans vibrated on the human’s cock as he parted the mermaid’s ass and inhaled the smell of a sweet virgin. He thrusted in Luhan’s warm mouth, not wanting the heat to be gone around his cock. He laid his tongue flat on the rim, tasting the sweet nectar, before giving it a big lick that had Luhan’s legs wobbling. He let the tip of his wet muscle trace the outline of Luhan’s entrance, catching the essence that leaked more at the gratifying sensation.

Luhan was taken in surprise when Sehun darted his tongue in without warning. It was hard to believe Sehun lacked experience by the manner the wet muscle expertly speared him open. It explored his walls as if desiring to gather more essence. The mermaid keened loudly, tears gathering on his eyes as he was given feverish pleasure he had never experienced before.

Fingers soon replaced the tongue, starting with one and ending with four thick fingers probing his most private part. He moved back towards the fingers, fucking himself on them. Sehun smirked in satisfaction, seeing how the seemingly pure mermaid had a needy side like this and how he was curling perfectly on Luhan’s spot.

It did not take long before spurts of white rushed out of Luhan’s cock and his hole tightened suffocatingly around the fingers. The sight was so erotic and the knowledge alone that Sehun was the reason behind the mermaid’s orgasm made the human himself come.

He had Luhan lying back on the sand and the lewd sight of Luhan’s lips and cheeks smeared with Sehun’s cum had the human’s groin stirring again. He licked the cum away and let Luhan’s eager hands lead him into a heated kiss once again. They moaned at the taste of each other and felt arousal coming back by simply pressing close to each other.

Sehun, without parting from Luhan, spread Luhan’s thighs wider until Luhan’s hips were raised a bit. He held his manhood and positioned it on Luhan’s entrance, circling it with the tip. Luhan whined in the kiss, clearly displeased at the teasing, but it soon morphed into muffled moans when Sehun breached in the unbelievable heat.

Sehun’s head whirled from the suffocating sensation squeezing around his cock and he almost came again in so much pleasure. Luhan was so tight, so warm and so wet, walls so smooth gliding down his hard cock. He pushed in while fondling Luhan’s sensitive nipples to distract the latter from the pain.

Sehun tried his hardest not to succumb to temptation and ram in the tight heat without any regard. He moved his hips in a languid manner while caressing Luhan’s shoulder and trailing kisses on his jaw and neck. He wiped and kissed the beauty’s tears away and whispered words of assurance on his ears.

“You are so big,” the mermaid breathed out and mewled when he felt Sehun twitching inside him.

“Don’t say such things carelessly lest you want me to lose control,” warned the human as he teasingly brushed his lips on Luhan’s nipple.

“But it is true,” the teen naïvely insisted as he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. “Sehunnie’s thing makes Lulu feel so full—” Luhan got cut and his words morphed into incoherent moans and garbles as Sehun snapped his hips hard without warning. By the staccato noises Luhan let out, the human knew he hit the mermaid’s special spot.

Sehun grabbed Luhan’s legs and locked them around him as he pounded in roughly. Luhan’s face was contorted into ones of pure pleasure as he willingly took every hit on his sweet spot.

Melodies of gratification rang out in the desolate place, mingling with the calm, creeping sea and the cool breeze, making their love making session more surreal and meaningful. It was hard to believe that they, two lonely souls from different worlds, met and intertwined into one.

“Sehun, Sehun, ohhh Sehun…”

“Luhan, fuck, Luhannie baby…”

They could only utter each other’s names until they reached the brink of their orgasm. More and more music resounded as Sehun took Luhan again and again that night, ending with Sehun kneeling high from the ground and Luhan sitting on the man’s thighs, elevated from the ground except for his tiny feet.

Sehun marveled on the beautiful arch Luhan’s back formed as he bent under the moonlight, hands and arms still anchoring himself on Sehun’s neck. The mermaid sang beautiful notes as Sehun’s cock thrusted deep inside him, mercilessly plunging deep and abusing the tender bundle of nerves inside him. They felt on fire, feverish needs satisfied with every vigorous movements yet still needing more and more of each other.

“I-I am c-close,” whimpered the beauty as he gazed deeply in Sehun’s eyes. The man pecked his lips and grasped his little stick to bring the younger to the edge. Luhan quaked on top of him, throwing his head back as he bounced on top of Sehun’s manhood and reveled in the heightened sensations pumping in his body.

“I love you,” he heard Sehun whisper so sweetly on his ear, leading him to come.

As Sehun laid him back on the ground and thrusted hurriedly to chase his own orgasm, he could only hear a mantra of ‘I love you’ flooding his ears. He tried his best to answer back the same sweet words, the words he always longed to hear and say.

They laid down on the sand moments later, with Sehun spooning Luhan from behind, both drifting off to the sound of each other’s heartfelt words.

“I love you.”

“I love you too."

  
  


Having sex was amazing.

 

Sehun wondered how his dick easily grew hard just at the sight of Luhan in compromising positions. He had no clue how Luhan could turn him on by the mermaid simply sitting on his lap with his nose on Sehun’s neck or pressed his leg against his by accident during sleep. He racked his brains why Luhan could look so pure asking for his dick and begging to be fucked rough and hard.

 

Making love with Luhan was mind blowing.

 

Luhan’s moans and whimpers were music to the ears. It echoed so prettily in the four corners of their hut and the open area whenever they had sex in the middle of the shore or on the big boulder they often sat at.

Luhan’s face looked so beautiful as it glowed a pinkish shade and contorted into a pleasured bliss each and every time Sehun took him. Love and lust always shown in his eyes, and every breath and moan of Sehun’s name and a mantra of his feelings drove Sehun crazy.

Luhan’s body was amazingly flexible. They often experimented different positions and Luhan perfected each one of them. He also had a high stamina, managing to keep up with Sehun after rounds and rounds of blissful sex.

Luhan was all he could ask for.

 

“Hunnie, oh,” Luhan moaned on the pillow as he laid chestfirst on the sheets while his legs wrapped around Sehun who fucked him tenderly from behind. His sensitive buds and erect baby dick rubbed against the sheets with every vigorous thrust and if it wasn’t for Sehun’s firm grip on his hips, he might have lurched forward.

“You like that, baby?” Sehunnie smirked, giving the firm globe in front of him a slap that had its owner mewling. “You like feeling my big, fat cock in your tight little boycunt?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” the mermaid sang, shoving his ass more towards the lovely dick spearing him open. “More, Hunnie. Please give me more. Please fuck Lulu more.”

“As Your Highness wishes.” Sehun leaned forward, his chest completely covering Luhan’s back. He planted a trail of kisses on his lover’s shoulderblades and proceeded to fondle with Luhan’s nipples, inducing a series of melodies ringing out of Luhan’s mouth.

“Fuck. You take my dick so well. I could spend an entire day fucking your cute little ass,” the human whispered huskily to his ear, “giving you my sperm, giving you guppies.”

Sehun’s eyes blew in surprise when Luhan tightened too much and came, staining the sheets with his release. Sehun had to stop, had to breathe, for he almost came with Luhan’s unexpected orgasm.

“How sensitive my baby is,” the elder smiled fondly when he realized what made Luhan come. “Do you like the thought of that? Sehunnie filling your belly with babies?”

“Yes, Sehunnie,” the younger affirmed, nodding as he lazily smiled. “Fill me up. Fill me up with all of you, Sehunnie.”

  
  
  


 

_ Dark. _

 

_ Bland. _

 

_ Meaningless. _

 

That was Sehun’s life before Luhan came along.

 

All his life, he tried his best to survive without a definite purpose. He fished for a living, sold for a living, yet he was not living at all.

 

He was a mere nobody who existed merely because he was still breathing.

 

He always felt as if life made a cruel joke on him since his foster father, the only person who truly cared for him, died. He was the very reason Sehun strived so hard to remain a true man, working and earning from the sweat of his brow and not resorting to dishonesty and illegal trade. He desired no lavish lifestyle and was contented with his humble background.

 

But Luhan came, and Sehun grew greedy.

 

Greedy for his smiles.

 

His giggles.

 

His touches.

 

His kisses.

 

His moans and sighs of pleasure.

 

His body.

 

His heart.

 

The more he was given, the more he wanted Luhan to himself.

 

The more he wanted him to stay in his life.

 

Luhan, his precious Luhan, was someone he never expected to come in his life.

 

He needed Luhan. Luhan needed him.

 

And Sehun could only vow to treasure and value Luhan more than he ever did.

  
  
  
  


“This is such a beautiful day, Sehunnie,” Luhan giggled as he skipped on the shore and stopped just to grin at Sehun.

“But you are more beautiful,” Sehun chuckled as he encircled his arm around Luhan’s waist and kissed the top of his head. “I know you are a jolly soul, but what’s with today that makes you so excited?”

“Sehunnie is taking Lulu to a date!” The mermaid joyfully exclaimed as he held Sehun’s free hand. “Of course that is something to be excited of.”

“But we are only eating and buying some stuff. Is that okay with you?” Sehun’s lips quirked into a smile as he watched Luhan nod his head cutely.

“Is that a question? Of course everything you do with me is already enough for Lulu,” Luhan replied. 

“You little fool.” Sehun felt his face hurting from so much smiling.  
  
  


They had fun.

Luhan watched in awe as Sehun haggled with the vendors. He was amazed how his lover could tell if the vendor committed some malpractices in selling, like how Sehun knew the weight the bag of nuts they were buying was increased by a pile of dirt or how the weighing scale of one stall selling chicken was manipulated.

Sehun was marveled by how chatty Luhan was. He knew a lot of people in the marketplace especially the net weavers and fishermen’s wives who he had associated with whenever Sehun went fishing without him. It was no wonder the mermaid received a lot that day, ranging from two pieces of milkfish to three kilos of cabbage and tomatoes.

They ate some seasoned meat and drank coconut juice, talking and having fun in the company of each other.

They went by their date, not aware of the vile, scheming people planning their demise.

  
  


“Sehunnie,” Luhan whined after they were done buying vegetables. “Let’s go home. My feet are hurting.”

“I need to buy some salt before we can go home. Jongdae and Minseok said they need it once they, their families and crew come back from the other island.” The fisherman led Luhan near a fabric stall and kissed his cheek. “Wait here for me. I’ll be back in no time.”

“Okay,” Luhan smiled sweetly as he bid Sehun goodbye. He stood there for a few minutes, awkwardly holding some of the food they bought. A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to its owner.

“Hello,” an unfamiliar looking guy greeted him. “You waiting for someone?”

“Who are you?” The frightened mermaid asked and the other chuckled softly.

“Rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Kyungsoo. You talked with Jongin before, right? I am his friend.”

“Kyungsoo…” Luhan backed away as he realized who the other one was. “Stay away.”

“Why? I do not mean any harm,” the shorter male clucked his tongue as he walked towards Luhan. “I just want to see that big shell of yours.”

“S-Sehunnie told me not to talk to you.” The poor little thing trembled as he avoided the other’s gaze.

“Sehun? Oh that boy, really. He still could not forgive me.” Kyungsoo persistently pursued the other who just backed away and did not realize he was being led to Kyungsoo’s fish stall.

“I just want to get to know you and see what your pretty shell contains.” He added, a sick smile on his face as he raised a hand signal to Jongin. The other was quick to carry a bucket of melted ice and water and poured it on the unsuspecting mermaid.

A drenched Luhan fell on the ground, tears gathering on his eyes as he watched in horror how his feet came together and changed into a tail. He looked around, seeing the aghast expression on the people’s faces who stared in pure shock at the creature in front of them.

“A mermaid?” Someone exclaimed, and Kyungsoo raised his voice in affirmation.

“That’s right, people! You see before you a mermaid, someone of different species. And guess what? He ain’t ordinary, for he bears the Black Pearl of the Forgotten East Sea which is of great price!”

“Get that pearl! Get that pearl!” The townspeople who were blinded with greed shouted, mobbing the mermaid whose shouts of help and despair got drowned out.

Luhan was manhandled, dragged against the stony ground that had him crying in pain. Kyungsoo led the mob out of the market to the shore where Luhan was violently thrown at. He was kicked, slapped and yelled curses at just for the reason he was not human and he had an expensive gem. The broken, terrified mermaid scanned the raging crowd, searching for a single warm, merciful face… only to fail as all he saw was the greedy, selfish face of humanity at its peak of evil.

 

Humans only think of themselves. Humans only care for their personal gain, their personal interests, not minding if they would hurt their fellow creatures. Humans see themselves as the peak of the hierarchy on Earth and they do not mind crushing those in the lower levels just to gain what they desire.

 

_ Humans are evil. _

 

“Luhan! Luhan!” A familiar voice rang in his ears as his fragile wrists were tied together by a very pleased Jongin. Luhan looked up to see the face of the man he loved, the only human who was worth trusting. His beloved could not reach him as the helpless fisherman was held in place by the crazed mob.

“Now look who is here!” Kyungsoo clapped as he stood before Sehun. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Oh Sehun, the man who is that faggot fish’s lover and he is here to witness his queer lover’s execution!”

“Shut the fuck up!” The fisherman yelled amidst the excited crowd’s roar, wrath prominent as he trashed from the tight grip around him. “Luhan did nothing wrong to all of you. Let him fucking go!”

“Oh why will we if he is of great price!?” Kyungsoo snarled as he pulled Sehun’s hair and spat on his face. “You piece of rotten shit, just watch as we get the pearl from your dying baby.”

“I will kill you! I will kill you!” Sehun shouted, kicked, trashed but he could not be set free. He cried, he begged, he screamed for his beloved Luhan yet all of those were drowned out by people throwing small rocks, rotten vegetables and fruits and everything greed-crazed people could grasp. Luhan closed his eyes, enduring every wound opening on his skin but what he could not stand was hearing his lover wail in desperation.

If he could just wish for anything before he dies, he would wish that Oh Sehun would forget him, move on and live his own life merrily. Sehun made him happy in the months they knew each other and that alone was enough for him to be ready enough to accept his death.

“Be still!” Kyungsoo commanded and the mob stopped. He walked over the bloody mermaid and forcefully took the shell covering off, revealing the brightly shining black pearl on the mermaid’s head. As the unsuspecting human smirked in victory and touched the pearl, he heard a low chanting that came from no other than Sehun.

  
  


_ “Winds from the four corners of the Earth, I, your ruler, summons you.” _

  
  


“Hahaha, suddenly a superhuman?” Kyungsoo cackled raucously yet his face paled as he saw the people holding Sehun suddenly groping on the ground as if struck by blindness.

 

A glow emitted from Sehun who chanted on a completely different voice. _“Winds from the four corners of the Earth, from the day the heavens were created to the end of time, I, your ruler, Shixun, command you to gather and lend me your power.”_

 

Kyungsoo fell on the ground as he witnessed a tall, winged, godly spirit standing behind Sehun, and before anyone knew what was happening, howling whirlwinds resounded and violent gusts of winds blew to their direction.

Screams of torment were heard as the sudden gale made the people lose their foothold, throwing them to various directions and some even spinning with the wind. 

Kyungsoo who bent on his knees and tried his best to stay in place turned towards Sehun’s direction, only to see the man standing upright with a bright glow emitting from him.

“Y-You…” The human gasped as he saw the pitiful Oh Sehun soaring in the air, wings flapping amidst the chaos and eyes glowing in a golden color. 

As Sehun opened his mouth, a thundering, resonating voice different from his own echoed throughout the island. “You humans proved yourselves to be nothing but selfish, greedy mortals who give no heed to other creatures. You harm the air creatures, continuously destroy the water kingdom and slaughter wildlife that should be left alone. You think highly of yourselves yet still yearn for power and prestige and would do anything for you to gain those things. For all of those evil deeds, you, all of you who did wrong to my son and his lover, deserve to perish.”

Some people already died upon colliding with rocks and trees and the cuts the wind inflicted on them. Some were still clinging for their dear lives and begging for mercy, but they were not heard.

Another spirit descended towards Luhan, softly caressing the deceased mermaid’s curly locks and wounds. Tears welled up from his eyes and on cue, heavy rain came tumbling down.

“As if it was not enough to kill me and my people, you despicable humans killed my beloved son!” The anguished spirit screamed as he wailed, holding Luhan close as they soared beside a possessed Sehun. “My poor son only wanted to live a simple life with his beloved. He forgave you even though you destroyed our kingdom. Hah, he even wanted to be one of your species!” The cackle that followed preceded the deadly lightning and roaring thunder that shook the entire island.

“Have… mercy…” Jongin uttered, having difficulty breathing as he hung from the tree, in the verge of death.

The spirit raised his trident and aimed it towards the ground. “You spared my son no mercy, so I shall not spare anyone of you!”

Jars and wells from every part of the island spewed their contents. Springs and brooks overflowed. Dried cisterns burst with a sudden gush of water. Several massive waves of water were fast approaching the island, and when they hit the shore, _everything, every living thing_ in it was consumed alive, never to be seen again.

 

A possessed Sehun flew Luhan to safety as the water spirit followed behind. The wind spirit inside Sehun’s head told him where to fly and soon, they approached an island, a paradise. Flora and fauna flourished beautifully, birds flew freely, terrestrial creatures roamed in the forest and sea creatures swam without any fear of danger, but Sehun found himself not caring, only focused on the lifeless form in his arms.

“Luhan. Oh, my sweet little Luhan. Why couldn’t I save you?” Sehun, now in his senses, held the mermaid to his chest, crying his heart out. Grief, agony, torment and longing echoed in his woes for he lost his beloved before he was able to unleash his dormant abilities. Tears won’t stop flowing as he realized that he, Oh Sehun, was not able to protect the only person he treasured in his life.

“Oh Sehun,” a voice suddenly spoke, and before him was the water spirit and a winged one.

“Fear not, for I do not blame you,” the water spirit calmly spoke. “I know who you are even before you were born. Though Luhan might have not realized it, I was the one who led Luhan to you. I chose you for my son.”

“Who are you?” Sehun asked, confusion taking over him as he stared at the two spirits. “I… I do not understand anything. Hell, I do not even know why I have powers.”

“It is because you are the son of the king and guardian of the sky, which is I, Yifan.” The other spirit replied and Sehun paled. “I… I… I am… your son? What?”

“My dear Shixun, or should I say, Sehun,” the wind spirit began, “from the day your mother bore you, I had always been by your side. She perished right after giving birth to you so I was the one who took care of you. I thought I could see the day when I would give you my throne, but rebels in our kingdom demanded for war. I could think of no other way to save you other than sealing you in a chest right before I died. I intended to send you to my good friend Joonmyeon but the water kingdom was also experiencing destruction because of the humans. My spirit was not at rest until the day an old man found you and took you in… and I stayed resting in your head for a long time. I did not trust humans at all but that man… he loved you like you were his own. And now, you grew up to be a son I wanted you to be.”

All the dreams Sehun had began making sense. Winged men, chaos, a monarch, armed rebels and a baby...

All Sehun's unusual abilities such as calling the wind, occurences of storms when angry, running as if leaping...

 

 

_ I am Shixun, lost successor of the kingdom of the sky. _

 

 

“But Yifan… f-f-father,” Sehun replied with such sorrow, “I failed you. I did not become a mighty man. I could not even save the one that I love.”

“It was not in your control, Sehun.” The water spirit uttered sadly. “It is not your fault your subconscious containing Yifan’s spirit was just awoken today. You did all you can for my son. You took care of my son to the last day of his breath… and that makes me certain I chose the right person for him—”

“But I was no able to—”

“Stop cutting me!” Waves rose at the water spirit’s outburst, only for them to die down when he calmed down.

“Joonmyeon, are you going to kill my son?” Yifan scoffed, glaring at the other. “You are just about to cause a huge tide.”

“He won’t shut up!” The water spirit explained and pointed at the other. “Just like you!”

“‘Just like you?’ Hah, who kept on talking and talking and talking back in the days?”

“You were barely listening to me.”

“How could I if you talked about the same things all over again?”

“Uh, king Joonmyeon, father, can you two please calm down?” The two spirits stopped at once and realized how dark clouds formed over the horizon, scaring the other creatures. 

They spoke in unison. “Oh. We did not mean that.”

Sehun breathed deeply as he inquired. “Do you know any way for me to exchange my existence for Luhan’s?”

“Exchange existence?” Joonmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “You want Luhan to live and for you to just die? Just for my son?”

“Yes,” the other answered as he caressed Luhan’s bloody cheek. “He deserves to see the beauty of the sun and enjoy all of these wonders. I want Luhan to live without remembering me and for him to stay happy.”

“Did you hear that, Yifan?” The water spirit wiped his welling tears. “Mother of pearl, your son really loves my baby that much.”

“Heavens, that was exactly the reason why we are here.” The wind spirit rolled his eyes and uttered tenderly. “Sehun, son, there is no need for that. We just wanted to extend our gratitude and for me to see you, before we completely go at rest.”

“Father?” Sehun frowned. “What… are you…”

“I am happy to meet you, my beloved son. I am so proud of you.” The wind spirit smiled and wrapped his arms around his son.

“I as well, Sehun. Take care of my son, okay? And please tell him how much I love him.” The water spirit leaned down to give his son one last kiss on the forehead before he soared and merged with Yifan into a bright light. The bright light fell straight down Luhan’s form, making him glow that even Sehun had to hide his eyes.

A tender touch on his hand paralyzed Sehun, and if it was not for a pained whine, he would not look.

There in his arms laid his beloved mermaid, alive and breathing and staring at him with his entrancing doe eyes. Luhan, in his human form, lacked all the wounds and bruises he gained and most of all…  
  


 

_ The shell. _  
  


 

“The shell… the pearl…” Sehun’s eyes grew as he searched for them, only to find nothing. “How could this be…”

“I know, Sehunnie,” Luhan tearfully smiled. “Father and King Yifan told me that I do not need the pearl anymore. With my father in my head, I can transform whenever I want to.  They told me that I can live happily with you from now on.”

“My Luhan, my precious.” Sehun wrapped his arms and wings around his lover, once again tearing up as he embraced a very alive Luhan. “I thought I would lose you forever. I… I failed as a man… I could not—”

“No, Sehunnie,” the mermaid shook his head, “you did everything for me. You took me in. You took me here. You loved me. You saved me. You are the right one for me.”

 

Sehun could say nothing else. He relayed his love through a long, yearning kiss, suffocating Luhan with all the love he could offer. Luhan greedily took everything and expressed his own passion through offering himself wholly to Sehun.

 

They knew not what to do in the vast island. They knew not where to start and how to cope up, but one thing was for sure.

  
  


 

_ Love wins. It reigns.  Always. _

  
  
  


 

“I wonder what a guppy and chick fusion would look like.”

“Me too.”

“I am certain though, that they would look handsome and pretty. Afterall, we are the parents.”

“Sehunnie grew cocky.”

“Just stating the truth.”

“Can we try starting a new race again, Hunnie?”

“Oh, why? Is your tight little hole tingling again, baby?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I am more than willing to grant you that, sweetie. Now kiss me.”

  
  


\-----

That brutal plot twist was smth I didnt expect myself aiebxkdncndn hope the fic didnt disappoint. The plot rotted in my drafts for more than a year before I noticed it again so yep, hope you liked it. Stay tuned for my upcoming femslash hunhan fic!


End file.
